Sarah bites the dust
by batty02
Summary: Based on PCD Song figured Sarah would have defend her territory


Bite the dust

First and foremost Sarah's Angry!

Oh hell no, He's Mine! No Raven haired skank was going to take her man from her, Sarah fumed She had just received a text from Morgan who sent a picture of the tramp. She marched to her closet She hit the button up above the closet door and the back wall of her walk in closet went up and there lay what Casey would say a good start for an arsenal, there where racks of guns and knives. Her beloved smith and Wesson, 1911a1 she sighed wishing her outfit would accommodate both pistols. well might as well she grabbed her throwing knives and a spare magazine for her little 380 LCP being she was going to go to the office annual Christmas party she wanted to be lightly armed and she decided to leave the Barrett 50 leaning in the corner and the brass knuckles on the rack to her left.

She was pissed not at chuck, but at his "_personal assistant_". He was too busy with meetings and appointments that he forgot some of small stuff. Morgan had brought forth the idea of getting a Personal Assistant noting that trump had two for him to help manage his office life. She didn't see the problem of getting one so she as the dutiful wife allowed it that's when they hired Jordan love the girl did her best to organize the chaos that was chucks office, but over the last few months sarah had noticed his life had become more structured and even Morgan had walked into chucks office to notice Jordan standing too close to chuck with an arm on his shoulder. Casey had done his best to stay out of it but he said he's seen her at house when Sarah wasn't home and that's when she started finding bugs in the living room and she found one in the vanity mirror aimed at the bed. She has started to do daily sweeps for bugs that was six weeks ago.

She got her Hackles' up about a month ago when carina sent her a text with video from Honolulu she was assisting the Hawaiian Governors taskforce 5-0 to take down the larger of the three drug cartels that where expanding their reach from Mexico. The Picture and video showed Charles carmchiecal and Jordan love with her hands all over him to the point of molesting him right on the convention floor. Carina had told Sarah that she has had a chat with Ms. Love in regarding the man she was fondling was off limits and only had eyes for his wife because she wanted Jordan not to be a fool and just be professional. The reply was "well from one escort to another chuck wouldn't have to pay me to jump his bones and the blond witch he's married to be off prancing around in spandex in front of a bunch of men to care about his sorry ass". Then gave a universal gesture to carina and walked out. Carina held her tongue and decided to give her best friend a phone call.

She wanted to hop in the jet and fly out there but couldn't because the kids where in school and she had her own kickboxing studio where she taught kids and had a contract with LAPD and other LEO organizations to Teach and refresh the Hand to hand combat skills with the help of the Colonel. The job was part time and based on her own hours there where men who always tried to smooth talk her but then Chuck would show up as buy mirage and she showed how deep in love she was with him and the Mr. smooth's backed off and if they didn't a harder training section was used by the colonel the next day. They then got the point that she was not interested and the lesson didn't need to be pounded again into them.

As she walked out of the closet she stood there in a midnight blue satin gown that was hugging her in all the right places the blades where strapped to her thigh and her little ruger was attached to the other with the spare in her purse and some flexi cuffs if she was feeling generous. She looked in the mirror before leaving the kids with the sitter. She knew when she wanted to turn heads that she could but tonight she wanted to turn one man's head she hadn't seen him in three days he had gone up to san Francisco to discuss some new tech and how they could propel the tech market. He got home at 3 am after the jet landed and was gone buy eight. She has everything prepped with Morgan and Alex's help she was going to have a fun filled night with her husband. Jordan Love meets your match chuck Bartowski is mine and mine alone I don't share. She said goodnight to Ellie and walked to the turtle.

(See turtle in AN)

Jordan love was frustrated she has given her boss all the right signals she wanted to bed him and the blond bunny belonged back at the mansion she thought heff had misplaced one of his girls. Jordan was getting a lot of static from the other ladies in the office. She wanted and was going to have chuck in her bed and soon too. She had decided that the direct approach and that damn red head had called her on it, the witch. Then there was the security chief he had given her a clear message leave chuck alone he doesn't see you so stop being a fool. Then there was the Damn Mrs. Grimes who had threatened to expose that she was embezzling funds from the company she just needed chuck to be wrapped around her finger and she wanted to seduce him to make off with the schematics and the money. Mrs. grimes had just said that she should give up for his wife was coming to the party and there was no way she had a chance because chuck belonged to Sarah and that was that; so stop before you got your ass kicked or worse wind up dead she had said.

Jordan was pulled from her inner thoughts as a hush was descending over the crowd and she saw that every male was not looking at her like she wanted them too they where staring in the direction of the entrance of the foyer of the office floor and there the "she devil" was standing as she walked up to chuck and wrapped herself around her boss who seemed to be in a trance bewitched by the blonds beauty and Jordan had never seen in the 6 months with the firm that look on her bosses face that adorable goofy smile. She was startled by Mr. Grimes saying I know what you're planning and you're not going to succeed because after fifteen years they still love each other and if you don't back off right now you'll get away with your life. It was a statement not a threat she could hear the truth but she was going to get everything the world owed her and she was going to bed chuck. Her reply was frosty to her bosses friend and associate as I said to your wife sir I'm here to provide Mr.B personal and support his needs and any need whatever that maybe this job is too demanding on his time but I'm hear for him and I'll be there when the blonde leaves his ass. The Shocked look on his face was priceless she grinned at him and walked off to refresh her drink.

Sarah had taken chuck into the office so they could great each other properly without grossing out the rest of the staff. When she heard chucks PCD playlist play another bites the dust she knew that diplomacy had failed that was Morgan being sneaky and she got the message five by five she just danced with chuck in his arms she still felt safe after fifteen years of being together they still where going strong she smiled up at him he knew what the song meant as well he stopped being chuck Bartowski and started being Charles Carmichael at the office shortly after he voiced concerns about Jordan and with sarah finding the cameras she became the Ninja spy girl of old protecting her property, they slowly danced with each other he looks down at his wife and says "you're going to kick her ass now right? And I have never once betrayed your heart you know that right?"

Sarah looks up at her man and smiles sweetly at him "yes, I know and it looks like I'm going to have to go back to the Blond she male from Thailand to protect my property."

Just then someone knocks on the door frame as they turn to see who it's Alex grimes she says what she found out on chucks behalf that Jordan had used chucks signature to forge some wire transfers to a Macau account and the base for the accounts is 50k, and that Morgan has the information and that carina is in place and waiting for the go order. Sarah quirks an eyebrow saying "Chuck? Spill now or Miss Jordan will be the least of your problems." Chuck replies Casey has been building a case against Jordan and she is going to try and get me into the sack and use the compromising photos to blackmail me into handing over Corrine and the schematics for intersect6.0 from my safe at the house she believes that she can replace you and be the woman of my fantasy's but I already got it right here in front of me now. And a Stardust background check was done on her and she is the niece of one Daniel Shaw now does that ring any bells." (He might as well Hit the panic button still the One who must not be named still haunts his wife) Sarah's reply was can I kill her on that reason alone?

Sarah smirks at him and says thank you Corrine thank you a disembodied voice says your welcome Sarah

(Corrine is the little sister of cortana and an AI who resides in the Castle Cray computer)

(Cough) Excuse me Chuck but the firm is waiting their fearless leader says Jordan and with that chuck kisses his wife on the lips tenderly and walks out to address his people.

So this is the blonde whore who owns her chucks heart and soul and apparently mind as well Jordan thought as chuck walks past. "Excuse me Jordan may I have a word with you" Sarah says

Sarah just eyes the little tramp I noticed that you have been getting close with chuck and I understand that as a assistant that's part of your job. But don't for one minute think that I'm just going to let some armature seductress waltz in and steal my husband. I know what you are and who you are so I want you gone this is your only warning chuck is right where he wants to be and he doesn't see you he only has eyes for me.

"Well if he had me you dumb blond bunny I wouldn't be shaking my butt to a room full of men and do they pay you by the hour or rent your ass for the whole damn day?"

Jordan never saw the fist that connected with her nose she just herd a popping sound all she knew was she was on her ass and she couldn't breathe 'between stars and wondering what just happened she heard the words "merry Christmas Shaw" and promptly blacked out.

AN :( The Turtle a supped up Subaru outback that's jacked up, armor plated and also supped up with a nitrous\ system and has all the accessories from spy hunter and still can hold the kids and all their gear. Its Chucks car after Casey and got done tweaking it they gave to him as a B day gift.)

(Stardust search: a search done by the intersect and Corrine=A.I. to fallow down every remote lead no matter how minute okay think Google on speed and crack at the same time.)

Thanks for reading thank you TJ mack for the beta

End of line-batty02


End file.
